My Rebirth
by Twisted-Thorns25
Summary: Harry Potter nearly goes over the brink when Hedwig dies. Durning the battle, suddenly seeing a complete stranger in the mist. What could this mean for him? This is my first story for the series. HarryxHedwig


After the death of Hedwig _no thanks_ to Lord Voldermort. Most of the muddle folk took pitty upon a misfortunate Harry Potter, however to everyone's surprise, he mysteriously left, but to where? Nobody knew. Not even his closet friends had any idea, poor Ron was serverly just as grief strucken over the matter. For she was more then a messenger owl, then to most (wet behind the ears students) would give the credit of no doubt for owning. All they could do now was hope that Harry wouldn't do something foolish as time continued on. Not even the Dursley's knew where he might be, Dudley and him were actually getting a long well for a while.

Over a year before, he began to explain why he acted so crude toward Harry for all those years he had been living with them.

Some of it made sense, while other bits, well...at least he was being apologetic.

Dudley brought over some live mice for Hedwig to play and hunt with. She in returned thank him with soothing hoots . Then perched herself on a shoulder grooming him slightly, he never imagined she could have such a strong personality.

None of the pets he use to own were as affectionate nor orginal in stride.

He knew his parents would never understand his new out look for Harry and was planning on keeping him in touch when he owned his own place. Even secrectly to his surprise Uncle Veron felt sympothy, somewhat, for their only nephew. Whenever he was in decent spirits he would sneak up into Harry's room when Aunt Petunia would be taken on her role into keeping Harry in line. Then as quietly as possible set Hedwig free for a while then would retrap her with favorite treats so Harry didn't supect anything a mist.

Not bothered for looking like the bad guy for a while. Expect he never could not say if his wife felt any remose.

Already knowing about her tiffs with her dear older sister when they use to have some contact with Lily. She always did seem rather funny about Lily, her sister had no means to hold anything againist her. Since they were younger. Petunia had just been jealous of everything Lily could do. Their parents did what deemed as appropriate, praising their special daughter, Lily wanted her sister to tag along. When mentioned all about Hogwarts.

Magic didn't twinkle in this other girl so the choice was settled.

They at some point were close, but the famlies bloodline just gotten in the away and Petunia never could have found a means to cope. Having to force herself watched Lily take off on the train. Mom and dad couldn't have been prouder being blissfully unaware of how she took this.

Harry Potter had tooken refuge deep within the forest, where he had spent most in mornful solitude. Never letting Hedwig's cage out of his sight, he clinged to it night and day, like a teddy bear. Other childhood means of comfort.

Used up most of his engery for creating barriers in order to not be traced._  
><em>

_"Harry Potter...Harry...!"_ He knew everybody was worrided sick on how he was holding out. Still he didn't wished to be contacted right now.

"I'm so sorry, Nevile but I just want to be left alone." Harry sighed a loud while he tried to contact him in a few more attempts before he gaved up.

Now all alone once more. He loses himself in thought, thinking back about the others that also lost their lives, feeling the most empathy for, Serverus Snape no matter how much they've gotten off on the wrong foot. For it was a very strange relationship they had going. One he could never place a finger on. Now having a much better understanding to his nature, even tho he did went out of his way on those rare occasions, to assist still.

Harry just wished he had a bit more respect of his mother's choices. She only wanted to be happy, don't we all?

Something in the woods rises his head a round. This time it was a voice he didn't recognised. It became louder when he noticed that it came from right outside of his barrier.

"Whose there!" Harry commanded startled by the unwelcomed vistor, "Whoever you are just please leave me in peace. I refuse to speak to anyone." It became silent for a momment until the approaching foot steps drew nearer. He pointed his wand in the general direction from which it came.

"This is my final warning. The next step you take I shall defend myself. And won't spare no mercey!"

He was becoming impaitent by this uncoorapertive notion. The figure ignored his pleads now in full sight. A lean women figure of long untied curls. Eyes of a soft onyx glow. Dressed in a peasant gown of white. Distacts him long enough not to fight.

"Harry, I'm here to tell you that, Hedwig is well. And is eternally thankful for all that you've done for her." she begain then finishes with a humble remark," For _I_ was your beloved owl all this time." Harry stood his ground like a frightened deer then shakes his head in disbelief. Positioning himself for a duel with the intruder.

**"I don't believe you." **

Harry said at long last casting off the barrier while she steps forward calmy.

"Everyone knows about her, also I refuse to listen to any more of your hogwash." Harry quarreled then began to mutter a spell now coming for her. With shallow anxious breaths. Heart plus fluttering while beads of sweat formed under his bangs.

The woman knew well that this wasn't going to be a quick reunion. She stood her own ground unarmed fetching out a worn stlyish piece of scroll. When Harry came close enough to counter strike watching the hand gesture to take it from her. He scowls toward the women then looked down at that paper before snatching it up.

His wand hand held out infront of him, goes to read the contents with one hand after unrevealing. It was the first message he received from Hagird. Inviting him over for tea out in the back where his shack like cottage stood, near the enchanted woods.

How could she have gotten this? He usually didn't keep these for long.

"Hagird was the first real friend you had, before you came to Hogwarts. I still recall that Owl Emporium that was dark and dank. A breath taken Snowy Owl, caught your attention more then the others. The most beautiful owl you layed eyes on. Even the shopekeep agreed." A smile bask on her soft features. While Harry just listened for a moment, felt almost dumbfounded then adds,"That still doesn't explain how on earth you were able to get it from him. Since he would normaly burn them in case of anyone trying to break into our school deguised as himself or the other instructors." Perhaps Lord Voldermort had one final trick up his black robe, if he wasn't careful, it would spill the end for not only himself but his entire legacy.

The next thing she fetch out would hope to explain better upon the fiasco that happened here. Inbetween Hedwig's decease.

"Your nonrefundable purchase paper copy from the Eeylops Owl Emporium." She said, given him the blank piece of paper then resighted a chant to reveal the words inscripted in the shop-keeps own words of agreement too consumer. "You gave this to Hedwig to hang onto before you were enrolled." It was too good to be true, yet Harry had to make a discission, should he believe that she truly was his owl in the flesh. Or should he have her go under one final test to be most certain. He'd haven't felt such frazzle in all of his life breaking into a frigid state. Rapidly making a judgement for himself.

Now a living statue before this women he tries to think of a way to not make this end so ugly.

~Then remembers

_"From when confronted with these mind games, use the Occlumency spell had I taught you, rompus child. Once when in use, you'll always have your answers Mr. Potter..." _

_Snape invoked towards the fatigued body strechted out in a chair before him. _

_Harry collapsed a bit longer before he was ready to do the spell again._

_ Snape leered subconciously at Harry's will even if it may had killed him. _

_He has been one of the very few that had wasn't a Slytherin.  
><em>

_Violent spasms leave him more breathless while they duke it out for just a couple of more hours.  
><em>

Harry's lower lip quivered tasting the warm dripplits from its fresh wound. Casted a spell to hold her in place, she doesn't fight him getting a glimpse into her memories. He spyed a young girl who attended Hogwarts at the time, so full zest hitting book- after- book. This girl had a powerful infatuation for owls. Having at least two of her very own. A Hufflepuff in the prime of her studies, then it get's chaotic seeing her, tries to stop a dear friend from joining the Order. Now seen feeble in a warm pool of her own essence, one of Lord Voldermorts loyal dogs steped forward.

Making her feel even worse for not for seeing her friend's two sided ways.

She in vain does her best to stay a wake. To fight him off he gave a twisted smug before, he transformed this innocent young her into a Snow Owl as punishment instead of taken her life. The magic became to much for her body to with stand passing out, the changed girl looked around soon after it woke from unconciousness, sadden in a fit as it soared into the night skies above. Threw the gap they made upon entery.

Many months goes by unable to find them nor her friend.

A cheeky old wizard discovers this depressed creature one faithful afternoon. Out in the wood near town malnurished. Taken it home to care after, he fell in love with it right away and hoped may be there would be another too just like himself. For this special creature. Finally receiving his prays when a young boy in round glasses with a gaint of a man, strolled into his shop that day. For he be no other then that famous child whom been gossipied about for so long until he finally returned to seek classes. "He's the one." he thought to himself watching them looking at all of the displayed owls until their eyes locked. The Snowy Owl had chosen him long before Harry wanted her.

Harry Potter's eyes swell in pools of enlightenment releases the women. Running up to embrace her.

"Hedwig!" He said in a wailed voice unable to hold back his tears. Clung desperately, while she sooths him that its was alright to feel suspicous since there was a slight trace of Lord Voldermont's presentence that hung around in the atmostphre.

"Please come back with me to Hogwarts." Harry pleaded unable to say more. She gently ran her slingered fingers about his thick piece of bang. Then all around the rest of his thick dark hair.

"I shall, but there's something you need to know." Harry looks back up to meet her face as she continued,"my spirit can't stay connected in this realm for very long, in matter of a couple of weeks. I'll be gone forever." she sighed while her own tears of sorrow, spoke for themselves. "But I'll still continue to be by your side until it happens. We'll never be a part, for as long as you always believe that I'm still here." Hedwig smiled weakly caresses a cheek of Harry Potter.

Then kisses it.

Harry returns this embrace.

No longer unstabled in grief he feels zeal as they head back. Everyone was so relieved when he returned with a now human formed Hedwig. This couldn't be any better, they greeted her with such kindness, the remaining teachers gotten to talk to her for the first time in years. Remainicing her youthful self as one of the greatist pupils that was a pleasure to have in addition to their school. When the second week mark came one early morning they were able to say they're farewells seeing Hedwig slowly vanish before them Harry, Ron, and Heriome. He was the only one who wasn't expressing tears of despair but rather joy.

Speaking in a half whispered tone to HidWig, "You'll always be in my heart Hedwig, I love you."

_"I love you too, Harry..."_ Everyone had cried that day when they made the annoncement to the entire school.

The story of their remarkable friendship became a favorite among Harry's childern. Telling it too them again and again, almost everynight at bed time. Among other stories about his childhood, friends, professors, spells, those fabulous beast of lore, the beings mentioned in their books. And of then course their 3rd favorite stories that encluded The Dursely Family in them, while both him and Dudly would take turns in narration.

Now being called, Uncle Dudly. They enjoyed how Dudly never forgotten the way muggle folk viewed those whom could do magic. Always reminded them to never give up, on making a friendship because friends are a major prioity and could be found in the most unsual places.

For he have never assumed that a having a Wizard in the family could be such a curious bound.

End


End file.
